Normal Tuesday Night
by ZombieTrixRabbit
Summary: Jades friends are tired of her moping around after a bad break up and plan to get her out of the house. will things go as planned or will Jade break away to live her life her way. JORI. Includes the iCarly crew but does t focus on them much.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone it has been soo long since i posted anything on here. I have been writing but really they are just original pieces. I will try to make weekly updates to this story depending on how work goes and how well the story goes here on . Hope you all like it!

Chapter 1

"Jade! Wake the hell up woman! We got places to go people to meet and girls to woo!" Beck yelled as he descended the basement stairs into Jades room.

"What the actual fuck Beck. It is way to early to deal with this shit and I already told you yesterday I am not going to any party this weekend." Jade shouted back covering her head with her pillow.

Beck rips her pillow away from her and hits her over the head with it. "One, it is almost five in the evening. Two, it has been three weeks since you found out the whore of the century was cheating on you and you have done nothing but mope the entire time. You are getting up and going to this party. It has been a while since we have been invited to any parties and the fact that we got invited to this one is a blessing."

"How exactly did we get invited anyway?" Jade asks not quite remembering who invited them.

"The guy who is throwing the party has a crush on Cat's roommates best friend or something like that. It is all to impress her and Cat doesn't want to be left alone with just her roommate."

"Why the hell not? I mean they are roommates shouldn't she be used to being alone with her?" Jade was getting annoyed, she really didn't want to go to any party but she knew she could never leave a friend hanging.

"She was for a while but something about her growing a crush for her roommate is making things weird for her and she is nervous she is going to screw up their friendship. It is why she has been over here almost everyday this summer" Beck explained rummaging through Jade's closet looking for a nice outfit for her to wear to the party. "Here put this on, straighten your hair and wear that black beanie. Tonight you will get over that bitch and jump into the dating pool once again." He told her while handing her a pair of black trip pants and a black button up over shirt with the name tag "Teddy" on it.

"You know you can stop calling her names. I am the one she cheated on and I'm not even being as catty as you." Jade said still feeling some lo towards her ex.

"You are joking right? Jade you caught her in the pool screwing another girl. She didn't even live here. She literally brought some girl to OUR house to cheat on you. That is just all levels of disrespect and I will not condone it. Oh and let's not even get into the fact that that girl broke you. It has been three weeks since you left this house even though me and Cat have been begging you to do something hell anything with us. You could have said let's go hire some hookers and snort coke and we would be ecstatic that you just wanted to do something."

"If I say that now can we do that instead of going to this stupid party?" Jade asked holding her head in her hands trying to find someway out of Beck's plans.

"Nope I already told Cat we would go with her and I am not telling her no now. God her pout is like kicking a little girls puppy. And I will not be made into the monster."

"Fine! I'll go but you owe me big and it doesn't mean I'm hooking up with anyone tonight." She said throwing her blankets to the floor and stomping to her closet. "And I am picking out my own damn outfit!"  
Beck laughed to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to Cat.

Beck: The wicked witch is getting ready. I hope you are right about tonight she really needs a good night to get her mind of she who shall not be named.

Cat: Trust me! According to Carly, Andres best friend is just coming out and needs a "friend".

Beck: I don't think that means Jade will be into her Cat. We should probably just let Jade find someone by herself.

Cat: Beckett Oliver listen to me for once. If we don't interfere than Jade will probably end up with bitch face again or someone who treats her worse. Plus I seen this girls slap page she is perfect for Jade you just have to trust me.

Beck: if this backfires you are going down not me.

Cat: DEAL!

Beck could swear he could hear Cat squeal in delight when he finally went along with Cat's plan. The red head became really upset when she heard how Jades ex hurt her and was even held back from going after her. To say everyone was shocked by The smaller girl showed a strength no one believed she possessed which led to her roommate, Sam holding her throughout the night so she didn't track down the cheater. That is when Cat discovered her feelings for the tough blonde. No one knows Sam's feelings towards most people because she hides her emotions well but Beck keeps telling Cat she would be crazy not to feel something for her keeping the girl's spirit high with hope.

"Who are you talking to?" Beck jumped at the sound of Jades voice coming right over his shoulder. He quickly hid his conversation with Cat and followed her towards the kitchen.

"Just Cat. She can't wait to hangout tonight" He told her, a smile growing on his face when he saw her attire, the same attire he had picked out for her just a few minutes ago.

She saw his smug grin growing bigger by the second. "I am wearing this because I want to. You just happened to know what accents my figure and personality well." she said pulling out a pack of Oreo's and nibbling on a cookie.

Beck threw his hands up on the air in faux defeat and walked away to get himself ready, "Don't fill up on snacks we are going out to eat with Cat and her friends before we head to the party."

"Great just gives me time to get drunk before we get there. Makes the whole damn night more bearable." Jade shouted after him.

"Go for it it should make you more bearable, maybe then you wont scare away every pretty girl who looks your way." This is why they always made the best of friends. Even though she turned Beck down when they first met in middle school their dynamic and sarcastic attitudes towards each other always made people laugh. They were like brother and sister just closer.

Breaking out of her thoughts, Jade remembered Becks comment and was mildly offended. "Hey I can get a pretty girl without scaring them!" She started chasing after him.

He ran behind couch, dodging Jades attempts to grapple him, "Okay, if you get a girl tonight without scaring her than I will leave you alone about dating until the end of this semester. If you don't, you have to go on a blind date that Cat and I set up. Deal?"

"Both of you will leave me alone for the semester?" Back nodded in agreement stretching his hand out to shake and seal the deal."Alright you're on Beckett." Jade slapped his hand and grabbed on with force. "If you try to go back on your deal, no one will ever find your bodies. Well, what would be left of them anyway."

She let go of his hand and walked away as he let out a sigh of relief and rubbed his hurt hand.

Meanwhile at Andres, his friend Tori was helping him set up for his party tonight.

"Why won't you stay for the party!?" Andre whined following Tori around like a lost puppy.

"I don't want to deal with those guys you always invite! They always look at me like I am a piece of meat and make stupid comments about turning any gay girl straight. Then there are the ass slappers, the stalkers, the grinders etc. etc. I am not dealing with it tonight." she ranted.

"I already told people you would be singing tonight. That girl Carly is only coming to see you sing you have to stay!. Please for me?" He said getting on his knees and begging her.

"Hey guys the music is almost set up and same with the dance floor. What is going on here?" Robbie asked as he looked at the weird display the other two were showing.

"Tori won't stay for the party and I am trying to convince her to." Andre said standing up and straightening his shirt.

"WHAT?! No Tor. Come on you have to stay. I need you here! These parties suck when I don't know any other LGBT people here." Robbie cried making Tori roll her eyes.

"See we need you chicka. You can't just abandon your friends in their time of need." Both boys were doing sad attempts of puppy eyes and begging.

Tori sighed in defeat and agreed. The boys cheered in victory until the Latina continued. "But I am only staying to sing three songs then I am out of here." The boys accepted her terms and took their small victory.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this is kind of new to me I don't normally reply to the reviews. Although I do appreciate them a lot it is hard for me to come out of my comfort zone and answer people directly.**

 **Scottybgood: I just want to say thank for always commenting it does help when you hear different views from other people.**

 **Midewilloughby: Thank you for being interested. As far as frequency on updates I like having someone read over my work before it is posted just to make sure there are minor errors and it makes sense and right now with our work schedules conflicting it is a little hard. But sometimes when I hit a wave of inspiration or creativity or whatever I end up writing more than one chapter in a day so there might be more than o8ne update a week.**

 **Megameneko:Jade and Beck do in fact live together in this story. It goes with them being best buds and each others wing men.**

 **Thank you everyone for the thanks, favorites and follows!**

Chapter 2

"Jadey!" Cat screamed as she jumped into the goths arms surprising her as she caught the flying red head.

"Cat! Don't do that to me. And don't call me that!" Jade yelled scaring people who were passing by. The onlookers were even more confused when the only response the red head showed was to giggle even more making them wonder who was crazier the angry goth or the air headed red head.

"Come on Cat let's get a table before I have to write your obituary." Sam said dragging her into the restaurant.

"Already starting to regret this Oliver." Jade seethed.

"Come on dude. She is just happy to see you outside of your room and you know you love her like a sister." Beck argued.

She was quiet for a little while until she entered the restaurant mumbling "Shut up." under her breath. Beck was shocked by her actions. He was not used to winning this many fights with the stubborn woman. He kind of misses the old Jade. The one who would never admit defeat and argue that the sky was green just for the hell of arguing.

"Tonight is going to be amazing. I was told that Andre's friend Tori is going to be singing. T is really one of the only reasons I want to go tonight. Give it a little while and that girl will be on the top of the charts with hits.' Carly claimed.

"She sings pop songs she can't be that great." Sam argued and Jade had to agree. It isn't that they hated pop music but it definitely wasn't even close to their favorite genre of music. "Plus if she really is that great of a singer how come we never heard of her?"

"WE have heard of her. You and Jade are stuck in the 90's when it comes to music. Only reason you two even know who Justin Bieber is is because you hate him and his fans."

"Hey that is totally justifiable. They act like little demon spawns from hell and that kid acts like a douche a lot of the time." Jade shot back in defense.

"Jadey don't say that! Also if you hate him so much why did I overhear you singing along with Beauty and a beat the other week?" Jades eyes bulged at the fact that she had been caught singing a song by Bieber.

"It is a catchy song. I'm going to go get a drink from the bar. Anyone else want something?" Jade asked.

"You know we are going to a party right after we are done eating right? Free alcohol and you could maybe hold a conversation before you are trashed." Sam tried to reason.

Jade leaned over the table and said softly, "There is only one problem with that. It would mean I have to tolerate people. Something I don't think I am capable of doing." and with that she was gone to get something strong enough to forget where she was.

"What can I get you sweetheart?" The bartender asked. Earning a growl from the raven haired girl.

"I know you are supposed to seem friendly but please don't call me sweetheart. Also I will take a Red Death and a Snake Bite." She ordered.

The bartender started mixing her drinks. "You day going that bad? Also I can get you the drinks but bar rules are you can't have more than one drink at your table so you will have to take your shot here."

"That is fine and yeah my friends decided that today is the day I should rejoin the single world and jump back into the dating pool. I would rather jump off a bridge into a sea of spikes." Jade vented.

The bartender placed her Snake Bite in front of her, "Now that is no way to start your night. I am sure your love life couldn't have been that bad."

She narrowed her eyes and proceeded to tell him about her ex. At the end of the story the bartender grimaced at the thought. "So you might have had one of the worst break ups I have heard of this year but it could always be worse. At least you found out before you ran off and got married or anything that crazy."

"Ain't that the truth. Well thanks for the little pep talk. I am going to go back with my friends before they start to worry. God knows how mad they would be to find out I talked to a bartender before I talked to them about what is bugging me." Jade said her goodbyes and moved back towards her friends. Who were eating their meals. As she looked to her left she noticed half of her fries missing. Her face turning into a scowl as she scans through the others sitting at the table trying to figure out who has been eating her meal. It doesn't take long before her eyes fall on Cat who looks nervous and just as Jade opens her mouth to yell she is dumbstruck by the blonde beside one of her best friends reaching over the table and grabbing another fry grinning up at her. She is speechless this girl really has some damn balls! Jade isn't happy for her friend who seems to be falling for this girl, or sorry because this girl won't be alive much longer.

"So Jade you looking to hook up with someone tonight or just planning on getting shit faced and dealing with the consequences tomorrow? Oh and don't worry about your fries." As Sam said this a waiter walked up with another two orders in her hand placing one beside Jades plate and handing the other to Sam. How the hell does this glutton stay thin when she eats like this? "Also I paid for your meal since I ate most of your original meal. That and Cat made me." The last part came out as a whisper but Jade heard it and she couldn't help but smile at the knowledge at her friend might actually stand a chance with her crush.

"You're lucky Pucket. I'm just not in the mood to hide bodies right now. Wait until I had a few more drinks. Than I should be up to it once again." Jade smirked as she took a large gulp of her alcoholic drink.

"I thought people were supposed to get happy when they drank alcohol." Cat sounded confused as she looked to the others for answers.

Sam was the one to respond. "You see that is where you are normally right. In a NORMAL situation some people get happy others get mad. In Jades case she is happiest when she is mad. And violent."

"So like you?"  
"I am happiest when I am eating good food. It is why I like living with you so much. You know how to keep Mama happy." Cat was blushing as Sam said this and Beck decided to save her friend.

"How about we get this show on the road huh? Jade you can eat in the car just ask for a doggy bag or something."

"I hate eating in cars." Jade complained.

"Well then you should have been here eating with us instead of trying to get drunk." Beck shot back.

"My friends are all assholes." She mumbled as she downed the rest of her drink and tried to eat quickly, still leaving half of her meal to waste.

At Andre's the party was just getting started and already the large house was filling up quickly. Rooms were packed with people playing poker, beer pong, smoking weed, just letting loose. Tori was in the VIP section of the house trying to stay away from as many people as possible. She would normally try to mingle with people, especially her fans but tonight. She wanted none of it. After two weeks of partying at Andres she was tired of guys groping her or hitting on her even knowing she was batting for the home team.

She went looking for Andre so she could sing her set and get out of there but was stopped when some brick of a wall moved into her way. "Hey, why does an angel like yourself look so down at a party like this?" he asked moving a stray hair from Tori's face.

"This is the VIP section you know that right? I could have you kicked out of this party for intruding." Tori bit while shoving his hand away from her.

"Not to worry about doll face. I am VIP my father is the VP of the CPM company." Tori was getting even more annoyed as every second passed. If Andre was going to sell out passes to pricks just because they have rich families he was going to have to make a secondary VIP room.

"CPM? They work with child prodigies don't they?" The buff man smirked down at her and nodded. Her next comment wiped his smile away and replaced it with a growl, "How pissed was your dad when he got you then?"

"What the hell did you just say to me?" He growled as he grabbed her arm roughly. Tori went into panic mode and kicked the man in his family jewels and rushing off. Where the hell is Andre? She thought until she caught a glimpse of him ushering a group of people into the same VIP room she was in. Good now I can get this over with and leave, I have already had enough of this night and it's just starting.

"Tor! There you are. You almost ready to go on?" Robbie asks, it looks like he was making last minute preparations for my short show tonight. She nods at him and follows him until she sees that CPM jerk looking around the crowd for her. She starts freaking out trying to think fast. Tori pulls the first lonely girl she sees towards her and start kissing her just as he passes them. She thinks it worked because he keeps moving.

Once Tori feels safe she pulls away from her partner and is surprised when she recognizes her as a member of the group Andre was bringing to the VIP room not to long ago. "I am so sorry about that. I just needed to hide from that guy. You just happened to be the closest hiding spot." Tori explains with a blush.

"So you were just using me?" The girl asks with a glare although her lips give away her playful intentions when the start to form a smile. This intrigued Tori, the goth girl in front of her was gorgeous to say the least and didn't seems to mind her kissing her.

"You could always just consider it an audition. I am Victoria Vega. My friends just call me Tori." Tori explains leaving her hand out to properly meet the new girl.

"It was nice meeting you Vega. If we meet again tonight maybe I will give you an audition of my own." The goth moved around Tori with a smirk.

"I don't even get to know you name?" She called out t her but the raven haired girl was already gone in the crowd.

"Earth to Tori! Come on you have a show to perform." Robbie said coming back and grabbing her wrist dragging her towards the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I meant to upload this yesterday, unfortunately my proofreader could not read it until today so I am sorry for the delay. I hope you guys like this chapter.

Chapter 3

Jade didn't really understand what happened. One second she was running from a phantom from her past. Someone who had hurt her more than anyone ever could and still wanted to dig her claws into her heart and the next she was playing tonsil hockey with some pretty Latina who was just trying to hide from what she was guessing is some other creeper trying to get in the poor girls pants.

The girl was talking but all words seemed to slip Jades grasp as she looked back towards her ex girlfriend who was glaring daggers at the couple through the crowd. Jade decided to use this to her advantage. She turned on some of her charm and used the "infamous Jade West smirk". Something her ex knows all to well. It is the same smirk Jade used to hit on her when they first met. She comes back at the end of the Latin girls apology to hear how she was trying to hide from some hulk looking dude. The poor girl looked terrified and shy a combination Jade found adorable. Which she was shocked by alone since Jade did NOT do adorable. This girl intrigued her and she knew just how to get the other girl interested right back. She was playful and once she heard the girls name it clicked in her head who she was. Tori Vega, the same girl her friends were going on and on about at dinner, had just kissed her. She wondered if this girl really worked for what she wanted, so once Jade had Tori on the edge she pulled back. "If she wants a chance she will work for it." Jade said with a true smile forming on he face. She hadn't felt this giddy since before her and her ex had dated.

She noticed Beck and Cat looking around the crowd with worried faces, probably looking for her. She made her way over to them and as soon as the spotted her they ran to her side.

"Jade where have you been? Never mind that, listen Alicia (Jade's ex) is here and she told Sam that if she wanted you back she could get you back in a second. I think she is up to something. We should go now." Cat said quickly as she started pulling Jade towards the door.

Jade chuckled and ripped her arm from Cat's grasp. "Cat don't you have any faith in me. I am not getting back together with her. Besides I want to stay for a little bit longer anyway. I will be fine and plus she hasn't even talked to me even though we both saw each other we kept our distance." Jade decided to leave out the fact that her mouth was already preoccupied by a Latina singers tongue.

Cat looked on just as worried as before. She wanted to trust Jade's judgment but didn't know if the girl had the willpower to say no to Alicia. She knew Jade loved her when they dated and wondered how much of those feelings the goth still harbored for the cheater. Still, she nodded her head in agreement and walked Jade back to the VIP room where all of her friends were.

As Tori and Robbie made there way to the stage Tori grabbed Robbie's arm and spoke only loud enough for him to hear. "Robbie I need you to find this girl for me and bring her to the stage during the last song. Also I am adding another song. It isn't one of mine but it is perfect for this situation. Okay?"

Robbie was puzzled, normally it was the other girls trying to woo Tori not the other way around. "Does this special girl have a name?" He joked.

"I dont know her name but she has straight black hair that comes down to the middle of her back, she is wearing black trip pants and a black button up work shirt, flawless pale skin and these aquamarine eyes that can pierce anyone's heart with a single glance." It was like Tori was in a dreamworld she just became enamored with the thought of seeing ts girl that it turned her into a blubbering mess.

Robbie was speechless, he had seen Tori when she liked someone but this this was something new entirely. "Geeze Tori what did she do? Did she save you from a wild bear or something?"

Tori laughed when she compared that CPM jerk to a wild bear. She thought it was kind of fitting. "Something like that. So can you do it?" she asked with hope?

Robbie sighed and nodded. "I will see what I can do. But if you get this dream girl you owe me. You were supposed to be my wing man tonight remember?"

Tori squealed in delight and made her way to the stage where she would tell the band the added song. Robbie took off towards the VIP balcony to search for this mystery girl. Luckily as he got up to the balcony Tori had just entered onto the stage. It meant that almost everyone would be out on the dance floor or right in front of the stage to watch the performance. What he didn't expect was for a raven haired girl to walk up beside him to watch the show.

"Girl's got pipes that is for sure." Jade says startling the boy beside her. As soon as he looked at her he knew she was the one Tori was talking about.

"I need you to come back stage with me." Robbie blurted out without thinking of how creepy that would sound.

Jade's eyes grew as she choked on the drink she was attempting to take before he said that. "Umm, sorry little man but you really aren't my type and I am pretty sure I am not yours either."Jade tried to walk away back to her friends but Robbie stopped her.

"It isn't for me. I am a good friend of Tori's. She asked me to find you." Jade quirked an eyebrow hearing this.

"If she wants to find me than she can look for me." Jade made an attempt to leave but as she turned around she received a text from Beck.

Beck: Getting anywhere on that bet. Remember even if you leave early the bet is still on. No love tonight means you date who ever Cat and I decide at least once.

Jade: I know what it means Beckett! And for your information I have had some luck tonight.

Beck: Then why are you not with her right now?

Jade: She is busy. Just wait and keep watching the show you will see.

Jade put her phone back in her pocket and faced Robbie once again. "So how do I get back stage?"

Robbie smiled brightly as he made the motion for her to follow. She followed him to a door which she expected was the backstage. "She wants you to wait in this room." Robbie said.

"You realize that this is really really creepy right?" Jade said quirking an eyebrow.

Robbie heard the end of Tori's last song come to an end, "Yeah yeah I know I am a creep just get going." He opened the door and pushed her through it. It took only a few seconds before she realized she was not back stage but she was ON the stage. She heard Robbie tell her "Sorry, there isn't a back stage really but I thought it would be easier to get you to come with me if you thought there was. Have fun" just as he finished his apology Jade lunged for the door as he shut and locked it. In a fit of rage she hit the door.

"I swear I am going to use you as a pinata you little creep!" She shouted as she turned around and faced the crowd who was watching the scene play out. She noticed Tori, who wore a mischievous smile, walk closer to her.

She lifted the microphone up to her lips and said playfully, "I do believe you owe me a name now."

Jade shook her head defiantly refusing to spill any information to the Latina. "Her name is Jade!" she heard an all to familiar voice call out. Her eyes widened as she sent an icy glare to her friends standing on the balcony.

"Jade? I have to say the name suits you well. Anyway, after we met I was inspired to play one last song as long as you were to join me up on the stage. I cannot take credit for this song but as soon as I saw you it was the first thing to go through my mind." Jade remains silent as Tori turns back to the crowd. "I don't know guys she isn't saying anything. Would you guys like to hear the song?" The crowd erupts in cheers. "I am taking that as a yes. Okay it is a song I am sure you all know well." The music to Bruno Mars' "Just the Way You Are" comes in and the cheers become louder.

Tori:

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday.

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see  
But every time she ask me do I look okay?  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Tori is confused when she sees Jade take a microphone from a backup singer and is surprised when she starts singing the next verse. The crowd is almost uncontrollable.

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

Tori comes out of her stupor and joins in for the chorus. Both girls singing around each other, confidence growing with ever verse sang.

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
Yeah

They finish out the song together. Tori takes Jades hand and asks into the mic, "So Jade, will you go out with me?"

The crowd is chanting "Yes" as Jade takes a moment to think of how to answer. Tori gets her response in soft lips pressed against her own. The crowd erupts loudly once more until a pair of police officers jump on stage.

"We have had numerous noise complaints about this party so unfortunately this party will have to be shut down immediately. Effective immediately all of you must leave the premises." The one officer says while the other jumps off the stage to usher people out of the house. Andre goes to talk to the cop on the stage since it is his house.

Tori turns back to Jade wrapping her arms around her waist, "Well this is one hell of a way to meet someone." She joked.

Andre walks over to them after talking to the cop. "Well I hope you two had your fun because it just got me a nice fine for disturbing the peace. I know you didn't want to stay Tori but didn't think you would go this far" He teased

"Oh don't worry Andre, I think this was the best party yet."

Jade and her friends decided to stay and help clean up after everyone left. Each of them getting to know one another throughout the night. Beck was happy to see his roommate smiling like she used to.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner. Some really bad stuff happened, I lost a friend in a car accident and I went to a very bad place in my life which I am still not completely out of but decided to use writing to help me get out of the situation. (not this story but I didn't think it was fair to not update on this story.) I hope you guys can forgive the lack of updates and I will try to update quicker from now on.**

Chapter 4

"Tori! Where are you at?" Andre hollers as he enters Tori's flat.

"In my room. Come here and help me!" Andre is confused by this but makes his way to her room none the less. As he enters her room he dodges numerous articles of clothing only to be hit in the head with a tank top still on it's hanger.

"Damn girl what is up with Hurricane Tori here? Seriously it looks like you were just robbed by Trina again." Andre said, picking up a random piece of cloth not even sure of what it was.

"Shut up Dre! And put that down!" Tori screams as she takes the cloth away from him.

He chuckles and asks"What is it?"

"You really don't want to know."

"Oh." He was confused at first until it hit him on why he didn't want to know. "Oh! Oh my God! I touched that! Eww Jesus Tori why is it just lying around like that!"

"Oh stop being a baby. And it wasn't until I started freaking out. I don't know what to wear for my date."

"One, Tor you are like my sister I dont need to know what you use during your, umm, private time. Two, your date isn't until tomorrow why are you freaking out so bad?"Andre says putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Because Dre I fucked up. I asked her out four days ago and I have nothing planned for this date. I thought 'hey, I will just take her out to eat and show her a nice time in the city. Maybe tour the club scene.' Then it hit me, Jade isn't like that. Did you see her? Hell she made me actually work for her. I don't serenade girls, I had to sing to her just to learn her name and even then I am pretty sure she did it better than I did." Tori rambled.

Andre didn't know what to do. Just like he didn't know he was staring at her in shock until she sighed and stomped back into her walk in closet. "Look, I am sorry Tor but, Jesus, you didn't plan anything at all? Do you even know what she might enjoy?"

"I know she likes going to plays. She likes video games and she would rather chill and hangout rather than deal with a lot of people right now. But she isn't all about money or attention. Like I could take her for hot dogs and a day at the arcade and she would be happy if there wasn't so many people there." Andre perks up at the mention of the last subject.

"Tori my cousin owns an arcade. Why don't we reserve the arcade for a day and take her there to hangout. Maybe hire a chef to cook when you are both hungry." Andre proposed.

"Andre I suck at games. Seriously I was beat last week playing go fish with my little cousin." Tori explained.

"Well that isn't too bad.."

"She is five Andre!"

"Okay well why don't we go there tonight and play some games so you don't look like a complete noob?"  
"Well it is the best idea so far. Maybe it will work out well." Tori said biting her bottom lip.

Andre was able to contact his cousin and reserve the arcade for the next day as well as get the keys so they could stay after the arcade had closed. Andre tried telling her which games would be good to play during the date and which ones would be good just to try and impress Jade. Tori accepted his help but knew in the end she would probably do what ever Jade suggested.

She got some practice in on a few games ranging from "Area 51" to "DDR" throwing in some old school games like ski ball and whack a mole. With each game Andre looked on in shock. He just could not fathom someone being bad at every type of arcade game, but here it was in front of him. There was nobody there to watch but he still felt embarrassed for her when she fell trying to keep up with DDR. It became so bad he started to question his own idea but didn't have the heart to say anything when he realized that Tori was still having fun.

He had decided that if Jade couldn't handle Tori at her worst maybe it was better to find out before they got too attached.

Early the next morning Jade awoke to her phone going off, notifying her of a new message. She looked at the screen to see a message from Tori telling her to just dress comfortably for their date. She was thankful for the message since she honestly had no idea what they were doing today. She sent a reply back.

Jade: Okay, What time should I be ready for you to pick me up?

Tori: around five this evening sounds good. And who says I am picking you up? o.O

Jade could tell she was joking and decided to play along.

Jade: You asked me out. That means you are the "dude" for this date and it is your job to ensure my safety and transport to the location of the date.

Tori: Wow. Had to go all law school college student on me didn't you.

Jade: One of the perks to having a top notch lawyer father who you don't get along with at all. He taught me how to argue my point at a young age. You better get used to it.

Tori: I don't think that will be a problem as long as you get used to the fact that your fiery side is extremely hot.

Jade: Oh sweetheart, I have dealt with this fact my entire life. It is you who will have to get used to it. Speaking of me being hot I need to go get ready. Your text just woke me up.

Tori: You just woke up?! Jade it is one in the afternoon.

Jade: yes, and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been awake until the time of our date. So unless I am going on this date in basketball shorts and a tank top I need to stop texting you back.

Tori: Alright, alright. By the way you could come nude and I wouldn't mind ;{P

Jade could feel a blush heat her face as she read the last text. "Oh man tonight should be fun." She smirked as she walked to her closet looking for something tempting enough to give the Latina a small heart attack tonight.


End file.
